A secret makes a woman woman
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Sometimes, a woman, dressed in black or not... is just a woman...


Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

A secret makes a woman woman

"Gin, I expect that you have a hell of good reason to call me, now. I only have two weeks before the release of my next movie, you know."

"Vermouth, even if your husband was on his deathbed and you were near him, to hear his last words, you wouldn't have a choice but to come if I called you."

With a sigh, the actress lit a cigarette with a questioning look.

"Right, right. So tell me what the problem is then I can spend the rest of my week in peace."

"Well, in fact, it's about Sherry…"

"What? Don't tell me that you stole my precious time for this brat?"

"Listen, I tried everything, and I said everything, even told her that I will shoot her if she doesn't listen to my order…"

"And? Come to the point…"

"She locked herself in her room and wouldn't let anyone go in…"

"Shoot at the door, you moron."

"It's a bulletproof door! Don't forget we're in one of our laboratories…"

"And? You must have the key for God's sake…from what I know."

"She stole it, and we don't have another one!"

"Who is the idiot who can be so clueless that even a little girl can steal a key from him?"

Vodka coughed, trying to hide his shame.

"I see… I suppose we must be thankful to God…hum…to the boss you're the only one in our syndicate who is as… Well, whatever… What do you expect to me to do?"

"Do what you want to. I don't care but I want to see this brat in her classroom before the end of the day. We can't let the money for her education go into pure waste; she must replace her mother in several years!"

"Right, right. I will take care of that, but trust me, when the Boss returns, I will beg him to let me shoot someone for that!"

"Whatever, do what you have to do!"

----:----

"Sherry? It is Vermouth, do you remember me? Well, if it's the case, open this door and tell me what's wrong, please."

"No, I want talk to my sister!"

"You just can't, Honey, so if you want to talk to someone, I'm the only one you have for now."

"…"

"Darling? You hear me…Come on; you can tell me what your problem is… I will never repeat it to Gin or anyone… You know, a secret makes a woman woman, and we're both women so…"

"I'm dying… I want to see my sister before I'm dead…"

"What makes you think you're dying? Don't listen to Gin, no one's going to kill you…"

"I'm bleeding…"

"Well, did you cut yourself?"

"No…"

"Your nose is bleeding?"

"No…"

"Oh crap… Stop making me waste my time and tell me what your problem is. I can't spend weeks here with you, do you understand that? I've only one life so tell me…"

"I can't…It's…naughty…"

"Naughty… What do you mean by…"

"_Oh god… I know you hate woman in general and more specifically me but… I beg you, for the first time of my life, I beg you… Tell me it isn't what I think it is…"_

"Darling, can you tell me how old are you?"

"Thirteen…"

"And there isn't a single woman beside you…Right?"

"No…"

Vermouth's forehead hit her palm.

"_God, Gin,… YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

"Well, Sherry, we need to talk… You know, you don't have to be scared…In fact…Well in fact…"

----:----

"How long are they going to make us wait? It's been more than two hours…"

"Aniki! Look…"

With an astonished look, Gin discovered Vermouth and Sherry…holding hands.

"Well, at last, you've done your job, but how?"

"Gin, you don't want to know, trust me."

Gin loaded his gun with a death glare.

"Are you hiding something to me, Vermouth?"

"You know… A secret makes a woman woman…"

Well, Gin is the scariest man in black among all the Men in black. Everybody who knows him can tell you that.

But, every man on earth, dressed in black or not, has a sixth sense… A little voice to be more precise.

A little voice which tells him that when the moment comes, if you value your life, you mustn't going too far with a woman…

And for now, the Gin's little voice has something to say… A translation to be more exact.

In Gin's head "A secret makes a woman woman" became instantly "Gin, if you try to insist… I won't have other choice but to kill you…slowly…very slowly…So, don't even try."

And the scariest man, even dressed in black…Sometimes the scariest man is just a man so…

"After all, I don't care…"

"Good…Oh, I believe that Sherry must skip her chemistry class today. We have lots of thing we must talk about, alone."

"What do you mean by… Well, do what you want, but she must be come back before tomorrow."

After the laboratory's door closed behind the two women, Vodka looked at Gin with a questioning look.

"Aniki, you let her…"

"Vodka, if you want to live, just shut up."

Well, Vodka is the most clueless man in black among all the Men in black. Everybody who knows him can tell you that.

But, every man in black on earth, dressed in black or…well, dressed in black, has a sixth sense… A little voice to be more precise.

A little voice which tells him, when the moment comes, if you value your life, you mustn't going too far with Gin.

What? Do Women in black like Vermouth the same little voice? Well, I suppose so… The Child in black like Sherry? Well, they must have one, too, from what I know…

And for now, the Vodka's little voice has something to say… No, he didn't need to make a translation this time, just repeating Gin's last words…

And the most clueless man on earth, even dressed in black… Sometimes, he is just a man too.

"…"

----:----

_Well, it bothers me when I was writing my fic about Shiho's past. She lost his mother very young, and she was torn apart from her great sister…_

_But, like all the women in black, well, she is a woman too… And there are several times in her life where a woman, dressed in black or not, just need another woman to help her and Shiho's education was made by the syndicate so…How?_

_This insane ficclet was just my try to save my brain…Xp_

_Please, I beg your pardon for making that…_

_And, thanks to SN1987A who have edited this fic for me... :D _


End file.
